Kein guter Todesser
by MorgaineGaunt
Summary: In der Nacht vor Beltaine sucht Severus Snape auf dem Friedhof in Godric's Hollow nach einem bestimmten Grab und erinnert sich zurück an die Nacht, die sein Leben veränderte.


**Kein guter Todesser**

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern sind Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe sie nur ausgeliehen und gebe mehr oder weniger unversehrt zurück._

_A/N: Wie viele von euch habe auch ich darüber nachgedacht, was Severus Snape dazu bewogen hat die Seiten zu wechseln. Hier meine Antwort darauf, warum er sich von Voldemort abgewandt und für Dumbledore spioniert hat._

Langsam schritt er über den Friedhof. Er war bei ihrer Beerdingung nicht dabei gewesen. Man hatte ihn nicht eingeladen. Natürlich nicht. Wer würde ihn, den Verräter, den Mörder, den Todesser schon einladen?

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Nur die schmale Sichel des abnehmenden Mondes beleuchtete die Gräber und ließ die Bäume gespenstische Schatten werfen. Nicht dass er Angst gehabt hätte. Nein, er fürchtete den Mond nicht, er hatte keine Angst vor Schatten. Die Finsternis ängstigte ihn nicht. Das hatte sie noch nie getan. War er doch die Fledermaus, die Schlange, das Geschöpf der Finsternis. Die meisten hassten ihn, das wusste er sehr genau. Früher hatten sie ihn verspottet, jetzt fürchteten sie ihn.

Ein höhnisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Sicher hatte sich Potter in jener Nacht gewünscht, nie über ihn gelacht zu haben, ihn niemals vor der halben Schule lächerlich gemacht zu haben. Triumph flammte in ihm auf. Ja, Potter, wer zu letzt lacht, lacht am besten.

Und warum lachst du dann nicht, fragte eine zynische Stimme in seinem Kopf, warum amüsierst du dich jetzt nicht zusammen mit Lucius und den anderen? Warum wanderst du mitten in der Nacht über einen verlassenen Friedhof? Allein. Einsam. Verloren.

Langsam mischte sich Schmerz in den bis vor wenigen Augenblicken so schön vor sich hinlodernden Triumph.

Nein, er hatte nicht triumphiert, er hatte verloren, wie immer. Und diesmal hatte er sich selbst besiegt.

Sie war tot. Die einzige Frau, die er je geliebt hatte, war tot.

Nein, er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern. Nicht wie er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Nein, er wollte nicht daran denken. Doch es war erst kurz nach Samhain. In diesen Tagen war der Schleier zwischen den Welten dünner. Die Toten konnten die Lebenden heimsuchen…

Vor anderthalb Jahren, in der Nacht vor Beltaine, hatte er sie getroffen. Er war gerade von einem Todessertreffen gekommen und hatte noch eine Weile allein sein wollen. Er lief also durch die kühle Nacht, während ringsherum Nebel aufstiegen, die ihn zu verschlucken drohten. Langsam bog er um eine Ecke.

„Wer ist da?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme.

Sie schien beunruhigt, aber nicht verängstigt zu sein. Eine von den Mutigen also. Das konnte interessant werden.

„Wer ist da?", fragte die Stimme noch einmal in den Nebel hinein.

Vor ihm stand eine Frau, die ganz in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt war. Soweit er das erkennen konnte war sie recht jung.

„Wer ist wohl hier?", fragte er leicht belustigt, „Wer schleicht in diesen Tagen in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt durch die Nacht, wenn nicht ein Todesser?"

Sichtlich erschrocken wich sie einen Schritt zurück, sodass der Nebel sie nun vollständig zu verschlingen drohte.

Er hätte einfach weitergehen können. Er hätte diese Frau einfach sich selbst überlassen können. Aber seine slytherinsche Neugier gewann die Oberhand.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie.

„Könnte ich Sie das nicht genauso gut fragen?", erwiderte er.

„Es ist unhöflich auf eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten", sagte sie und kam wieder einen Schritt näher.

Dass du dich da mal nicht überschätzt, Kleine, dachte Severus.

„Wer behauptet, dass Todesser höflich seien?", fragte er.

„Wer behauptet, dass Sie ein Todesser sind?", fragte sie zurück und machte noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

Jetzt konnte er sie besser erkennen. Sie war mittelgroß, schlank und hellhäutig. Und sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Sie haben einen ungesunden Hang zur Neugier", stellte er fest, „Warum?"

„Ich -- ich glaubte Sie irgendwoher zu kennen", antwortete sie.

Na, das war jetzt aber wirklich merkwürdig. Kannten sie sich vielleicht tatsächlich? Da war etwas in ihrer Stimme… Aber nein, was für ein Unsinn? Warum sollte sie nachts allein durch die Straßen laufen? Sie hatte schließlich einen Mann, mit dem sie ihre Freizeit verbringen konnte. Sie hatte die Einsamkeit nicht mehr nötig.

„Vielleicht doch", sagte sie.

Es klang belustigt, doch in ihrer Stimme schwang noch etwas anderes mit. Trauer? Schmerz? Zorn?

Severus Snape sagte nichts. Diese Frau war eine Legilimentikerin und eine gute noch dazu. Also doch? Oder bildete er sich das alles nur ein?

„Warum so schweigsam, Todesser?", fragte sie und trat noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Warum so gesprächig, schöne Frau?", erwiderte er.

Im nächsten Augenblick hätte er sich die Zunge abbeißen können. Was tat er hier eigentlich?

„Sind Sie sicher, dass wir uns nicht kennen?", fragte sie und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Ja", sagte er scharf, vor allem, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen.

„Ich glaube doch", sagte sie und kam noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, sodass sie nur die Hand hätte ausstrecken müssen, um ihn zu berühren.

„Reden Sie keinen Unsinn", sagte er barsch.

„Jetzt bin ich mir sicher."

Bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte sie seine Kapuze zurückgeschlagen und die Maske gelöst.

„Du bist es also doch", sagte sie und legte beide Hände auf seine Brust.

Die Maske fiel zu Boden.

„Lily", sagte er, bemüht sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu halten.

„Severus", flüsterte sie, „Du hast dich verändert."

Sie fuhr mit einem Finger über die steile Zornesfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die sich tief in seine Haut eingegraben hatte. Dabei war er erst Anfang zwanzig.

„Du hast dich auch verändert", sagte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Ring an ihrer Hand.

„Severus, du fehlst mir", sagte sie leise, während sie die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und sich an ihn drückte.

Ohne nachzudenken legte er die Arme um ihre Hüften und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Er spürte wie sie zitterte, wie ihre Tränen auf seine Wangen fielen und langsam seinen Hals hinunterliefen.

„Severus", hauchte sie.

Wortlos löste die Arme von ihrer Hüfte, um die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht zuwischen.

Sie hatte immer noch diese grünen Augen, dachte er, als er mit den Daumen sanft über ihre Wangen fuhr. Nicht zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl darin zu ertrinken. Ob sie gerade seine Gedanken las?

Er spürte, wie sie sich ihm näherte. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Noch immer konnte er sich nicht von ihr lösen. Stattdessen kam er ihr entgegen. Es waren kaum mehr Zentimeter, die sie trennten. Doch er ging nicht weiter. Er konnte diese Grenze nicht überschreiten. Aber sie tat es.

Er spürte ihre Lippen auf seinen, ihre Zunge in seinem Mund und alles Denken setzte aus. Er ließ seine Hände wieder an ihrem Körper nach unten wandern und zog sie enger an sich.

„Schluss damit", schrie er und wollte sie von sich stoßen.

Wie konnte er sich so gehen lassen? Er hatte Jahre gebraucht, sich seinen Schutzpanzer zuzulegen und jetzt riss sie ihn einfach ein. Und er? Er werte sich nicht einmal. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Zornestränen traten in seine Augen. Er kämpfte sie zurück.

„Severus?", flüsterte sie und ließ ihn nicht los, „Severus, was ist los mit dir?"

„Was mit mir los ist?", schrie er sie an, „Was glaubst du wohl, was du hier tust? Wofür hältst du mich eigentlich?"

„Severus, bitte", stammelte sie, „Es tut mir Leid…"

„Mir auch", erwiderte und fand langsam zu seiner kalten Schale zurück.

„Bist du noch immer…?", begann sie, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst, „Aber natürlich bist du wütend wegen James. Es gibt wohl nichts, was das ändern kann."

„Nein"

„Können wir wenigstens reden?", fragte sie und steckte eine dunkelrote Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

Wie schön sie war, dachte er. Schluss damit, mahnte er sich und versuchte eine ausdruckslose Miene aufzusetzen.

„Von mir aus", sagte er betont gleichgültig, „Was hast du mir zu sagen?"

„Was machst du so?", fragte sie, offenbar bemüht ein unverfängliches Gespräch anzufangen.

„Was wohl?", gab er zurück und hob seine Todessermaske vom Boden auf.

Er ging weiter die Straße entlang. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte sie ihn eingeholt. Ohne sie anzusehen, ging er immer weiter. Vielleicht würde sie aufgeben, dachte er. Vielleicht würde sie einfach gehen und ihn allein lassen. Allein. Er wollte nicht allein sein…

„Du bist kein guter Todesser", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein", sagte sie, „Du eignest dich nicht zum Mörder, Folterer oder Muggelquäler. Und zum Speichellecker schon gar nicht."

„Das ist aber was ich tue", erwiderte er gereizt, „Ich schmeichle mich ein beim Dunklen Lord. Ich quäle, foltere, morde."

„Und das ist dein Leben?", fragte sie, „Du-weißt-schon-wem zur Macht verhelfen und ihm für den Rest deines Lebens dienen?", sie musterte ihn durchdringend, „Severus, das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Was glaubst du dann?", fragte er, nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich hören wollte.

„Ich glaube, du bist tief in deinem Herzen ein guter Mensch", sagte sie.

„Nein", schrie er, zog seinen Zauberstab und zerfledderte einen nahe gelegenen Busch, „Das bin ich eben nicht!"

„Doch, das bist du", sagte sie, „Ich habe nur zu lange gebraucht, um das zu erkennen."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Er hatte dieses Gespräch nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Er, einer der gefürchtesten Todesser, ließ sich von einem Schlammblut aufs Kreuz legen. Lächerlich.

„Du fehlst in meinem Leben, Severus", sagte sie leise.

„Es war deine Entscheidung, Potter zu heiraten", sagte er scharf, „Du hast es beendet."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie, „Ich dachte, ich liebe James, aber…"

„Aber was?"

Mach dir bloß keine Hoffnungen, sagte seine innere Stimme, du hast längst gegen Potter verloren.

„Aber dem ist nicht so", sagte sie und wieder liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, „James und ich, wir sind einfach zu verschieden. Wir passen nicht zusammen."

„Das fällt dir aber früh auf", sagte er kühl.

„Versuch mich doch zu verstehen", sagte sie, „Als ich herausfand, dass du dich Du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen hattest, glaubte ich, ich hätte dich verloren. Später begann ich mit James auszugehen. Und dann…Es ging alles so schnell, Severus."

„Und jetzt?", fragte er und drehte sich zu ihr um, „Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie und wich seinem Blick aus, „Ich bin verheiratet. Und ich erwarte ein Kind."

„Glückwunsch", sagte er mechanisch, „Wann…?"

„Ende Juli", sagte sie.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen. Am ganzen Körper zitternd wandte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Severus, du musst mir helfen", sagte sie, „Ich weiß, ich sollte dich nicht bitten. Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir sollen niemandem etwas erzählen…"

„Dann solltest du das auch nicht tun", sagte er, „Vor allem nicht mir."

„Ich habe sonst niemanden", sagte sie und krallte die Finger in seinen Umhang, „Severus, du bist der Einzige, der mir helfen kann."

„Was ist los, Lily?", fragte er und bemühte sich genervt-gleichgültig zu klingen.

„Da gibt es eine Prophezeiung", sagte sie, „Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …"

Severus brauchte den Rest der Prophezeiung nicht zu hören. Er war dort gewesen, als Dumbledore Sybill Trelawney im Eberkopf getroffen hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn geschickt, um die Worte der Prophezeiung herauszufinden. Und er hatte sie ihm mitgeteilt.

„Lily, es tut mir Leid", platzte er heraus, bevor er wusste, was er da sagte, „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du gemeint bist, ich hätte niemals…"

„Du hast es also Du-weißt-schon-wem gesagt?", fragte sie und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Ja", sagte er, „Ja, verdammt noch mal. Ich wusste nicht, was die Worte bedeuten."

„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, du bist kein guter Todesser", sagte sie leise.

„Lily, was soll ich tun?", fragte er, befremdet, dass er gerade diese Frage stellte.

„Geh zu Dumbledore", sagte Lily, „Er kann dir helfen."

„Er wird mich den Auroren ausliefern", sagte er, „Er wird mir nicht glauben." Schon bereut er, was er gesagt hatte.

„Doch, das wird er", sagte Lily, „Er ist ein großer Legilimentiker. Er wird merken, dass du nicht lügst. Bitte, Severus. Bei Dumbledore bist du in Sicherheit."

„Nein", sagte er barsch, „Der Dunkle Lord wird mich überall finden. Verräter sterben einen fürchterlichen Tod."

„Severus, ich weiß, ich habe nicht das Recht von dir zu verlangen…", begann Lily, doch Severus unterbrach sie.

„Wo finde ich Dumbledore?"

„In Hogwarts", sagte Lily, „Aber…"

„Ich kann dich nicht sterben lassen", sagte er. Er hatte keine andere Erklärung für sein Verhalten.

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und löste sie von seinem Umhang.

„Sei vorsichtig, Severus", sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Noch in derselben Nacht war er, an einer tobenden Minerva McGonagall vorbei, zu Dumbledore geeilt. In Hogwarts geschah, was er für unmöglich gehalten hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihm geglaubt. Er hatte ihm die Bedeutung der Prophezeiung erklärt und ihn angewiesen als Spion zu arbeiten.

Während der nächsten Monate hatte er Dumbledore und den Orden mit Informationen über die Pläne des Dunklen Lords versorgt. Mehr als anderthalb Jahre lang war es gelungen, die Potters zu schützen. Als Dumbledore einen Fidelius-Zauber vorgeschlagen hatte, hatte er geglaubt, sie seien in Sicherheit. Doch Pettigrew hatte sie verraten. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sie getötet, Lily und Potter. Doch ihr Sohn hatte überlebt. Wie konnte ein Kind den Fluch des größten schwarzen Magiers aller Zeiten überleben? Er hatte keine Erklärung. Der Junge würde bei seinen Muggelverwandten aufwachsen. Minerva McGonagall hatte es ihm gestern erzählt. Was wohl aus ihm werden würde? Sah er aus wie Potter, sein Rivale? Oder wie Lily, seine Geliebte?

Weiter schritt er über den Friedhof. An dunklen Grabsteinen und hängenden Bäumen vorbei. Langsam stieg Nebel auf und begann die Ruhstätten der Toten zu verhüllen. Im Zwielicht hatten die herabhängenden Zweige der Bäume etwas Gespenstisches. Auch wenn er im Nebel nicht viel erkennen konnte, so wiesen ihm doch die Kerzen auf den Gräbern den Weg. Endlich stand er vor ihrem Grab.

Lily Potter geb. Evans

1960-1981

Lange blieb Severus dort. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich klar, dass sie tot war. Keine nächtlichen Spaziergänge mehr. Keine heimlichen Treffen. Keine leidenschaftlichen Wortgefechte. Nichts. Ihm war, als würde ihm das Herz auf ewig einfrieren. Nie wieder würde er Glück empfinden können.

Ein freudloses Lächeln verzerrte seinen Mund. Hier stand er nun, einer der gefährlichsten schwarzen Magier Britanniens und trauerte um ein Schlammblut. Lily hatte Recht gehabt. Er war kein guter Todesser.


End file.
